


My Milkshakes Gets Her Home

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: 3 words to describe Daisy: forgiving, selfless, and brave4 random words: trophy, science, milkshakes, and cookies





	My Milkshakes Gets Her Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

At 20 years, you were discovering yourself. You knew you wanted to do your part and help the world. All you needed was a sign. And you got the sign in the form of a job offer.

 

When you got to the agreed meeting place, you thought you had gotten the address wrong. There were papers all over the place and a couch overturned on its side.

 

“So this is how people die in horror movies.”

 

You mumble to yourself.

 

“Actually, you’d survive. You’d be with me.”

 

You turn around to see a woman who can’t be older than you by a year or two.

 

“Look Y/N. My name is Daisy. You’ve been selected to work with us.”

 

All you could do was nod. Here stood a beautiful woman. You’d go to war for her. If you could use your test tube beakers as spinning weapons of doom.

 

“Do you know a Jemma Simmons?”

 

You immediately shot up in complete awareness.

 

“She was my brother’s tutor. Haven’t seen her in some time.”

 

“I work with her.”

 

Daisy proceeds to show you a picture of them together.

 

“Look, I don’t mean to be awkward but I need you to come with me. Here’s a taser. You can use it on me anytime, if you start feeling uncomfortable.”

 

You nod again and follow her to where her motorcycle is.

 

—————————————————

 

Within months of working with SHIELD, you knew you had fallen for Daisy. Why wouldn’t you fall in love with someone who was forgiving, selfless, and brave? It wasn’t exactly rocket science. You knew you wanted to be with her. So you asked Jemma for help.

 

Jemma informed you that Daisy loved using trophies as training weights, and you had trophies in your room!

 

So you asked Daisy if she wanted to work out in your room, and both your eyes and her’s widened.

 

“Oh, I meant because you lift trophies and stuff! Jemma told me you like to use trophies to gain muscle, and I figured you could use mine! No pressure! Up to you! Bye!”

 

You left immediately and told Jemma what happened.

 

“Y/N, it’s completely normal to feel nervous. I’m sure you didn’t ruin things.”

 

“She’s right, Y/N.”

 

You turned around and saw Daisy.

 

“Look, Y/N, I think you’re great. Maybe we can go on a date? And seeing as how we’re under lockdown for the next week, your room or mine?”

 

“Oh! Yours! Yours is closer to the kitchen. I can make us something.”

 

“Great! How about tonight?”

 

“Oh! Okay! Yes!”

 

—————————————————

 

Daisy always looked forward to completing missions because every time she came back to you, you would have her favorite milkshake and cookies ready.

 

Ever since that night you went on your first date, you would cook something for her at least once a week.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that your milkshake brings badass agents to your room?”

 

“No need to be smooth, Daisy. You have me.”

 

“And you have me, Y/N. I love you.”


End file.
